Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant
Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant is a novel by D. Isaac Thomas, the sequel to 2013’s Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron. It was released on December 1, 2015. It is the second book of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Opening crawl Summary Ronald’s second year at the Jedi Temple. He finally survived his first year, leaving him to think his second year would be a breeze. He couldn’t be more wrong. Ron feels like he’s drifting away from his friends, and it only makes matters worse when Ron discovers he’s not the extraordinary pilot he thought he was. When the school bullies take Ronald under their wing, he decides they aren’t so bad... or are they? This year, Ron will have to survive another encounter with Darth Vadermort, alien poetry tests, menacing robots, online bullies, more lightsaber battles, and worst of all, his apparently traitorous crush, Annabeth. Plot Summer Break During the summer, Ammon Kendels is finally able to visit Tatooine, Ronald Potter’s homeworld. With Mr. Potter at the wheel, they fly the Corellian Run together. The book opens when Ronald and Timone approach Jesse and Regan afterwards. After Jesse begins teasing Ronald about needing Mr. Potter to fly them across the Corellian Run, Ronald reveals that he gets to begin flight training. Regan also brags that at Pilot Academy, they get to blow things up, to which Timone points out that Ronald’s volcano blew up in the science fair, embarrassing Ronald. After Ronald goes home and finds his elder brother Gregory, Ronald says he cannot wait to go back to the Jedi Temple, where people understood him. Later that day, Ronald learns that a Gammorean named Gammy (for whom the book was named) is the chef, and that the class will care for a class pet called a voorpak. The year begins A few days later, Ronald’s family minus Mr. Potter drives him to the spaceport, and Ronald climbs aboard the bus. The bus takes off. But Ronald realizes that he had forgotten to pack underwear. When he arrives, nobody else is there. It turns out Ronald has arrived a few days early, because he had been excited and didn’t look at his calendar right. Fortunately, Master Yoda is around, getting ready for class. Yoda starts Ronald on some exercises using the Force, so he gets back into the swing of things. A few days later, Ronald goes outside to wait at the docking bay, where RW-12 joins him. Finally, the bus carrying the middle schoolers arrives. The first out, Ammon Kendels, excitedly asks when Ronald had arrived, to which Ronald replies, “Don’t ask!” Just then, Eegan Reich comes out, followed by Annabeth Skywalker. Annabeth and Ronald both hug, and Annabeth heads inside to put away her bags. Just then, the three bullies, Vernon Dudley, Pansy Lestrange, and Severus Umbridge show up and insist Ronald’s defeat of Darth Vadermort was a “fluke,” before warning him that if he wanted to keep up, he will have to fully master the Force. Afterwards, Ronald heads inside with Ammon and Eegan. That night, Ronald, Ammon, Bill Reggan, and Eegan sit around Eegan’s dorm and have a conversation that lasted for several hours. Finally, Ammon checks his watch and ends the conversation by revealing it is 2 a.m. The Gamorrean from Coruscant During lunch, Ronald meets Gammy, a hulking Gamorrean. After Gammy roars at him, Ronald approves him putting food on his tray. Shivering, Ronald leaves to sit with Ammon, where they both agree that Gammy is intimidating. Looking down at the slimy muck that is his lunch, Ronald frowns. Finally, he gives in to his hunger and begins stuffing the mixture of slime, mud, bones, and dried tails into his mouth. Ronald swallows hard and gulps, feeling very uneasy. In his second year, Ronald helps Annabeth with the class pet program she had organized. He assists in the caretaking of a Voorpak from Naboo, whose name is Squeaker. This was also the year they were on unfriendly terms, as Ronald hits her in the face with a ball during P.E., helps Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley kidnap the voorpak, and fails to find her at the Satine Hawkins (an obvious pun of Satie Hawkins) dance, though all three events are accidental. This leads to her ignoring him entirely, though she thinks it’s his fault. Field Trip to Hoth He then attends the Hoth field trip in October, where Ammon points out that they’re near the equator when Ronald says they have to be on one of the planet’s poles. Spring Break Halfway through the year, after Parent Teacher Conferences, Ammon invites Ronald to come with him for Spring Break, where they plan to visit two museums the Museum of Archaeology with Ammon’s father. Both trips end in mayhem: Ronald is not allowed in the first museum at all; at the second museum, Ronald rips an ancient text by accident, angering both Ammon and Mr. Kendels. Afterwards, he vents his feelings to Gregory Potter, but Gregory is on the other line. The Droid Construction Project A few weeks after his return from the Jedi Temple, Ronald is making his way through the halls when he finds Annabeth and Ammon holding hands, much to his horror. Ronald immediately runs away, but he bumps into Gammy, the Gamorrean chef from Corsucant. Gammy roars angrily, getting Annabeth’s attention. Annabeth calls to Ronald, who immediately runs for it. The scene eludes Ronald. Later, Principal Antilles gives them all a readout of their new assignment. It says they are assigned to build a class droid together in assigned teams of five. The droids, which have to be unarmed and have at least one special function, will be judged on function, design, reliability, and originality. For the droid construction project, the Padawans are picked randomly on a computer. However, Ronald feels it is playing a trick on him after he ends up with Severus Umbridge, Greer, Pansy Lestrange, and Vernon Dudley. Now he is torn between following along with what everyone else wants to do, or get them to listen to him, which sounded impossible. Later, Ronald arrives in an empty classroom to find the others already at a table talking. As Ronald sits down, Vernon warned him not to be late again. When Severus proposes they brainstorm about their droid’s appearance, Vernon said Ronald is creative and none of them deserve a say as much as him. Ronald is confused, and is ever more shocked when Severus, Pansy, and Greer agree. As they leave, Severus also asks Ronald to draw some ideas and show them later. Ronald just looks on with shock. Thomas Slovak's notebook When Ronald returns to his dorm, he decides he will do best working independently at this point. After his homework, Ronald decides to take a walk outside. But the moment he steps outside, he remembers Darth Vadermort’s attempt to kill him, but then realizes that Darth Vadermort is dead. He begins to circle the Jedi Temple until he encounters a notebook, which he takes with him. After circling part of the Jedi Temple, he returned to the front, retracing his steps until he enters the building. When he arrives at his dormitory, Ronald places the book on his desk. At the top, it says it was the property of Thomas Slovak. Ronald opens it, but a ghost emerges and howls at him. Thinking quickly, Ronald shuts the book, forcing the ghost back inside. Gammy's orders Later, Ronald cooks for the other Padawans in Home Economics. “Make us a good chow” was Gammy’s order. Ronald has the meal boiling in a pot, but just as he gets a bowl he sees it is burning. He also messes up the meal by adding too much spice and using expired milk unintentionally. When all the Padawans get a share, none of them like it — except Gammy, who loves it. After eating the first half he grades Ronald with an A+, shocking everyone else. Ronald then learns from Tegan Courtney that Thomas Slovak’s notebook has been stolen. Estrangement The following day, the team gets to work building the droid. It is an elaborate training droid Ronald had designed. During this, Ronald shows Severus how to connect the droid’s arm cables and decides to finish assembling the droid’s head for Pansy so she can make it to a secret meeting. Ronald then helps Vernon hook up the cables, but quickly realizes everyone had left. Lately, every time Ronald tried to hang out with Bill or Eegan, they said they were too busy. Ronald had hardly talked to Annabeth either, who he assumes is hanging out with Ammon all the time. He asks Tegan what she thinks Annabeth thinks, but Tegan just tells him to talk to her. So once he spots her on his way to class, he tries. After he calls her name twice, Annabeth turns and absentmindedly answers. Ronald asks if she had been ignoring him. Annabeth apologizes for not hearing him call her and turns to leave, appalling Ronald. He’s also hanging out with Severus and Vernon more, mostly due to their project. At the start of the year, he never imagined working with them, let alone leading the project. Vandalizing On the day before the presentation, Ronald joins Severus as planned the day before, meeting him by an array of wall-mounted school pictures. Severus ensures Ronald has brought his pens, and then uses a permanent marker to draw a wig on Yoda’s school portrait, and Ronald then draws a large mustache and emotionless unibrow on Mr. Maulpres. Along with Vernon, the Padawans doodle over every photo in the array. All three begin to giggle and snicker at the photos until Librarian Sasma approaches, forcing them to run and narrowly avoid discovery. Returning from the doodling, Ronald looks over the droid from every angle and realizes that everything is in check. They can even use it to train for the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament. Since everyone else in the group usually wore dark robes, Severus suggests Ronald should present the droid in dark robes too. He has some robes Ronald can use that did not fit him anymore. Vernon also suggests Ronald should name the droid, since it was his idea. He calls it the Multi-Armed Simulator Droid, or M.A.D.S. Presentation On the big day, everyone shows their droids. Ammon, Eegan, Bill, and Annabeth show their cafeteria droid, but it malfunctions. As they slink away, Principal Antilles has Ronald’s team present their droid. Ronald and the others step up, and M.A.D.S. rolls up behind them. Severus explains that M.A.D.S. is designed for training and preparation in lightsaber dueling. After Ronald explains several advanced functions, Greer proceeds to demonstrate. Greer ignites his lightsaber and slashes at the droid several times; however, M.A.D.S. dodges the attacks while threatening Greer. Finally, Ronald deactivates the droid, and Greer puts away his lightsaber and turns. As Pansy explains it, M.A.D.S. produces five sealed cups of hot chocolate and passes them to the team. With that, everybody applauds as Severus and Pansy congratulate Ronald. Their droid receives the best grade in the class. Prinicipal Antilles also seems impressed at how much work they put into it. Ronald also seems to hang out with Severus and Vernon more often. Not only did he think they were cool, they also had video games he’d never heard of, which he thinks are much better than the games Eegan had showed them. Later, he passes June, Bill, and Eegan. Bill asks him to come with them to practice in the gym, though Ronald claims he is going too, with Severus and Vernon. Later still, he gets back on Facebook, and unknowingly for the last time due to Severus and Vernon’s disparaging comments. Fortunately, Ronald gets onto a different chat corner that he doubts Severus and Vernon will follow him to, though he quickly begins to question the necessity of the action. Deactivation of Facebook Eventually, Squeaker goes missing. Although it is not Ronald’s fault, some people had been accusing him of it, especially Annabeth and Ammon. Ammon had been mean to him as well, both on Facebook and in real life, and he still hadn’t talked to him about relations between him and Annabeth. When Ronald gets out of doing homework by pretending to be sick at one point, Ammon lectures him for it. The combat remote is also missing, and Ronald thinks that Ammon must have stolen it. A day after Squeaker went missing, the school paper confirms that Facebook had been shut down (though students still have access to e-mail). Food fight Ronald learns this during lunch, where he is sitting with Severus, Vernon, and Pansy. He folds it up and goes to get a drink, after telling Pansy nothing was bothering him. When he goes back over with the gang, they had planted a hot chili pepper within his sandwich. Ronald learns about the pepper when he takes a bite of his sandwich, causing his eyes to well with tears and he begins screaming as he sloshes with water. Vernon and Severus make Ronald think Ammon Kendels is responsible and convince him to throw it back at Ammon for payback. However, the pepper bounces off Ammon’s head and hits June in the face. When they round on the quartet, Vernon and Severus blame Ronald. Ammon threw a pepper back at Ronald. Ronald ducks and it hits Vernon’s busom instead. Growling, Vernon seizes a handful of spaghetti and threw it back at Ammon. However, the misdirected heap hits Tegan instead. Tegan throws one back, but Ronald Force-deflects it, causing it to careen into Greer. As the fight continues between all the students, Annabeth fetches Yoda and Mr. Maulpres, who put an end to the fight and angrily take Ronald and Ammon to the front office, where they are instructed to remain on the discipline bench. That’s when Ronald speaks up, accusing Ammon for starting the fight by planting the chili pepper. Ammon argues that Ronald’s the one who has been acting like a jerk lately, and that he thought they were friends. At that note, Yoda walks in and brought Ammon with him to talk. Soon after, he comes back for Ronald. Galactic Senate Meeting Later, the Padawans are flown to the Galactic Senate. On the way to the bus, Vernon also shows Ronald a video of Gammy crying in fear during the food fight. When they arrive fifteen minutes later, Ronald, June Barton, Bill Reggan, Silva, and Draco Goyle climb into the Senate pod with Yoda. It quickly whisks them into the spacious Senate chamber. They listen in as the Senators began conversation on the medical aid bill. However, Senator Tarkin them off and proposes a motion to customize the Senate pods, which is met with both delight and disdain, leading to a heated argument between several alien species. Finally, Silva asks Yoda why the Senators are “wasting their time on chairs.” Yoda explains that their self-absorbance prevents them from seeing the bigger picture. June says the medical aid bill would help Annabeth’s father, and indirectly reveals to Ronald that she was dating Ammon Kendels, and that Annabeth’s dad had been sick all year, preventing Annabeth’s attendance and explaining why she was spending more time with Ammon. By the end of the meeting, his mind is racing. Lightsaber Fencing Tournament Soon after the Senate meeting, and a day before the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, Severus and Vernon tell Ronald that they have something to help - a flash camera to distract Ammon (Ronald’s opponent). Ronald insists that would be cheating. Now Ronald is really upset. First, he is pitted against Ammon, not knowing how they can make up if they have to fight. Second, Severus and Vernon are trying to make him cheat, and when they request him to participate again and he refused, they threaten to tell Yoda that Ronald kidnapped Squeaker. But he fears that if he tells on them, he will have no friends. Finally, the annual tournament began. After quieting the crowd, Principal Antilles spoke formally, as the head of the Jedi Temple’s Middle School system. She announced that before the dueling began, they would witness a special demonstration from celebrity Jedi and guest M’Batee. M’Batee stepped up and twirled his lightsaber in a classic combination of Jar’Kai and Makashi. Ronald turned and wished Ammon luck. Ammon only pouted. Vernon and Severus reminded Ronald of their plan. Ronald turned back to the stage, his anxiety growing. This year, the outcomes are different. Annabeth defeats Pansy Lestrange, Vernon defeats Tegan Courtney (again), Silva defeats Draco Goyle, and Severus defeats Eegan Reich. Principal Antilles announces that each team has two victories, so the final match will determine the winner — Ronald against Ammon. Ammon attacks viciously, rapidly gaining ground on Ronald and quickly forcing him to drop his guard. Just as Ammon is about to strike Ronald, Vernon snaps the camera, briefly blinding Ammon. Ronald raises his lightsaber as Severus cheers him on from the bleachers. However, he ultimately decides it would be cheating, and he decides, then, that he doesn’t want to be like Severus and Vernon. He lowers his blade and regards Ammon until he recovers and resumes the duel. Finally, Ammon drives his saber into Ronald’s side. Applause immediately erupts for Ammon’s victory, and M’Batee presents him with an inscribed trophy. With immeasurable regret, Ronald leaves the auditorium as the applause continues. A moment later, Ammon comes running out and congratulates Ronald for his efforts, before asking him why he didn’t take the chance to defeat him. Ronald explains that it would have been cheating, and he ultimately wants to be the better example to Severus and Vernon, whom he feared he was becoming just like them. Ronald then apologizes for being a bad friend, and explains that after Spring Break, he thought Ammon was mad at him and in love with Annabeth, though he now knows otherwise. Ammon fully accepts his apology and they become friends again. Then Ronald rounds the bend to find Vernon and Severus, who claim he has made a big mistake. Just then, Yoda shows up and announces that Facebook will be reactivated, but Severus and Vernon will still have to wait for access to the site. As Yoda left, Severus blames Ronald angrily before he and Vernon leave, threatening to avenge him. Return of the Dark Lord Afterwards, Ronald goes to find Squeaker inside Vernon’s locker. However, Annabeth immediately intercepts him and accuses him of having Squeaker all semester. Ronald then left to give him back to Yoda. However, Ronald immediately learns that the person responsible for opening the Chamber is in fact Annabeth herself, under the control of Darth Vadermort’s Force ghost by writing into his notebook, forcing her to vandalize the school. They also learned that she is being kept down in the Chamber and are told that she had just been kidnapped, and Ammon will follow unless the Jedi turn in Ronald as a prisoner. Ammon immediately shows up and sees the message as well. Determined to rescue Annabeth, stop Darth Vadermort’s return, and destroy Darth Tenebrous, Ronald, accompanied by Ammon, are able to locate and open the underground chamber. Once they reach the Chamber, Ronald and Ammon are discovered by Darth Tenebrous and bound to a wooden board. There they are forced to witness a ritual in which Tenebrous uses a piece of Ronald’s robes to restore Darth Vadermort’s body. After Darth Vadermort regains a human form, he engaged Ronald and Ammon in a duel. As Ronald begins strategizing, Darth Vadermort blasts Ammon aside with Force lightning before turning to Ronald and igniting his lightsaber. As Annabeth watches, Ronald attempts to launch his own offensive, but Darth Vadermort easily gains the upper hand, viciously driving Ronald back. Squeaker, who was allowed to return for a little while, somehow locates a small ship and attempts a rescue. Seeing the ship approaching, Ronald disengages from the Sith, frees Annabeth, grabs Ammon, and leaps aboard, Annabeth close behind. The trio gets inside just as the hatch closes and the ship accelerates. As the ship heads for the top floor, Darth Vadermort is left fuming in the basement. End of the year During the final flight exam, Ronald flew with Severus and Vernon. Unfortunately, the bullies ditch him. He later assists June and Annabeth in clearing the final, but crashes 90 percent through the course. The way the year started, Ronald was unsure if he would pass Starfighter Flight Training. By the time the semester was halfway over, he wasn’t sure he would have any friends left. So it felt good to help Annabeth twice, even though both events proved disastrous. Mr. Maulpres has trouble deciding which grade to give Ronald, though Yoda convinces him to give Ronald a B (he would have given him a C-). Soon after, the final exams for meditation take place. Yoda instructs the Padawans to Force-lift two stones while meditating. Ronald sits down and does the exercise successfully despite Vernon and Severus trying to distract him. Yoda congratulates Ronald before the latter sits down. Ammon and Annabeth both smile at him. Ronald had learned a lot this year, but not in the way he had expected. Despite this, Mr. Maulpres still dislikes him. He thought Severus and Vernon had come to like him, but then they started bullying him again after the Droid Construction Project. Now that things are back to normal (except for the threat Darth Vadermort poses), Ronald was even fine with Ammon beating him in the tournament. Even though he thought it was silly how Kitnum always told them that winning did not matter, he now thinks she had the right idea. And even though Annabeth is no longer angry at him, he still doesn’t know if she likes him. Days later, the school year ends. Ronald and Ammon dismount together, Ronald commenting on how quickly the school year had passed. Just then, Vernon shows up with Severus and Pansy behind him and taunts him. Eegan and Bill show up next, and Bill expresses his anticipation for him and Ronald to talk on Facebook. When they leave, Ronald hands Ammon a magazine he made about Jedi artifacts to give to Mr. Kendels. Ammon thanks Ronald and reveals his intentions to visit Tatooine. He left after that, just as Annabeth walks up behind Ronald. Ronald turns and takes a get-well card from his pocket for her father. Annabeth takes it and peeks at the inside before thanking Ronald. Like Bill, she promises to talk to him soon before boarding the bus. Ronald waved, and then hears Gammy grunting at him. He turned to see Gammy holding out a huge dragon nugget. Ronald takes the gift, and as he thanks him, Yoda shows up behind Gammy and reveals that Ronald will train with a Jedi Master as a true Padawan Learner. Finally, Ronald boards his bus, which then takes off. As Ronald rides on the bus, he learns via flier that his Master will be Mr. Maulpres, much to his horror. Arrival on Tatooine Finally, the bus arrives on Tatooine. After it lands, Ronald steps out and is given a ride home, along with Gregory, by Mr. Potter. When they arrive, Oliver came rushing out with his arms extended. Before Oliver could reach his brother, Ronald Force-pulls him onto his shoulders before greeting him and Mrs. Potter. When they go inside, Mrs. Potter has Ronald put on some dry clothes while she makes supper. Etymology Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant was named for Gammy, a supporting character. This is unusual, regarding that most of D. Isaac Thomas’ books are not named for minorities. Special editions Editions sold respectively include an extra issue of The Padawan Observer and three extra Jawa Pilot comics along with “Stuff to know about Jawas and Ewoks”. External links ''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant ''- Movellas Category:2015 books Category:Books Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe books Category:G-rated books Category:Ronald Potter books